<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kalopsia by gaymcnamara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567160">Kalopsia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymcnamara/pseuds/gaymcnamara'>gaymcnamara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Follows the Show, I make my ocs suffer, Long one, Multi, OC-centric, Occasional violence, changed one house's lore a bit, cuz why not, hehe, more to be added - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymcnamara/pseuds/gaymcnamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The house of Blount had become a forgotten house in the Seven Kingdoms. A house once-mighty was now associated with mad kings and failed rebellions. The daughters of Collin Blount, the only surviving son of ser Rickard Blount, are sent away one by one into the world. The girls, once inseparable, are now separated from each other as they try to survive the wat slowly unraveling before their eyes.</p><p>Duncan hadn't known his family. He didn't know why he was condemned to the life he had or if he had to spend the rest of his life as the Lannister's help. The boy is forced to grow up as he gets caught in the middle of the war in the capital of the kingdom.</p><p>Across the Narrow sea, Rhaena Targaryen is with her aunt and uncle looking for a way back. Having lost her parents at an early age she was at her uncle's will, forced to do what he ordered her. The girl is forced to become a woman too early as she searches for a life across the Narrow Sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bran Stark/Original Female Character(s), Original Character/Original Character, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark/Original Character(s), Theon Greyjoy/Original Character(s), canon background relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The swing of a sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adelaide woke up to the sound of thunder and the bright flashes that followed the sound. The young girl groaned as she tried to turn around in her bed and try to close her eyes again, but to no avail. She pulled the covers over her head and the soft fur tickled her cheek. Her lady mother had tucked her in tightly the previous eve. She had felt her hands shake as she has stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead as she always did before she had turned to the handmaiden that had followed her and had whispered in her ear. Adelaide had tried to listen but Dyanna's voice had been too quiet for her to hear, but she wouldn't forget the maiden's face as she looked at Adelaide again.</p><p>It had been that same maiden who had entered her room that morning with a somber look on her face. She had worn a dark gown that day which had surprised Adelaide. Dark gowns were barely worn unless something had happened. Something tragic. For a moment Adelaide thought of her grandfather, maybe he had passed away in the night. Finally. But when the maiden grabbed a black gown for her too Adelaide feared something much worse.</p><p>The maiden had helped her in her undergarments first and despite the warm weather in the Crownlands, Adelaide had shivered. She had helped her with skirts and had laced her bodice up. The entire gown was black, the color of mourning. Adelaide looked at the maiden before finally speaking up, "What is happening?"</p><p>The maiden swallowed thickly as she brushed Adelaide's hair before she spoke herself, "I am sorry, my lady, but I fear I cannot answer that." Adelaide nodded, having been learned so by her lord father before she looked outside again. The gods were crying.</p><p>It hadn't been until she had seen her dear sister Aymee in a dark gown that Adelaide truly panicked. "Where is my mother? I demand to see her!" Adelaide turned to the maiden again, raising her voice. It must have been a funny sight, she had only just passed her eighth nameday and here she was ordering people around.</p><p>"I fear I cannot do that, my lady," The maiden answered again and now Adelaide turned to Aymee. She noticed Aymee was panicking too but was keeping her head high as to not show any emotion. She was a few days shy of her sixteenth nameday and was already acting like a true lady, "Your grandfather has summoned you both to the courtyard."</p><p>Adelaide's face scrunched at the mention of him. Oh, how she despised him, how he despised them. He had mourned when his son had chosen to free and marry one of Aegon Targaryen's slaves. It was said that at the sight of their firstborn, Tulisa, he had thrown up. They had tried to leave for years but were stopped every time.</p><p>Adelaide grabbed Aymee's hand tightly as they followed two of the handmaidens through the halls that would end in the courtyard. The Woodford hadn't been the greatest castle the Seven Kingdoms had seen, but it had been The Blount's home since the birth of the name.</p><p>It had been her lady mother who was awaiting them, together with Rickard. She was wearing nothing but a simple gown and a simple headdress, while Rickard was wearing a lavish yellow cape. When Dyanna noticed her daughters approach them she teared up. "He cannot do this! She's done nothing wrong!" Aymee whispered to Adelaide, but the executioner next to her was enough for Adelaide.</p><p>Once the girls had finished their walk to the platform, Rickard urged for them to come closer to him. Aymee had pulled Adelaide closer to her as if to protect her when they got closer to their grandfather. Adelaide avoided his gaze and looked at Dyanna instead.</p><p>"Lady Dyanna of Naath. Bryanna of Naath. Today you stand here before us on claims of treason and conspiring to murder your lord. These claims, if found to be true, are punishable by death." Adelaide felt as if everything crashed down. If her lady mother were to die she would be lost. "And the claims were found to be true. Lady Dyanna and Lady Bryanna, I hereby sentence you both to death by beheading."</p><p>"No!" Adelaide couldn't even help the scream leaving her throat and she felt Aymee's shaking arms wrap around her, "No! Please, grandfather, I beg of you! Let them go!" She tried to look at her mother, but Aymee pulled her closer and closer so she couldn't see what was happening.</p><p>Dyanna got on her knees and bowed her head down to wait for the blow. She closed her eyes and tried to block out her youngest daughter's cries. Adelaide's throat hurt from the pleading to keep her mother alive.</p><p>It was to no avail as the executioner swung his sword down and the sword cut through Dyanna's neck, separating her head from her body. Adelaide felt her sister rest her chin on her head as she fell silent. The rain washed down on the both of them as they stood in silence as Bryanna was murdered. Adelaide felt weary as she heard her Grandfather announce their deaths, hold up their heads. All she wanted was to wake up in her mother's arms.</p><p>297 AC, Winterfell</p><p>Tulisa looked at Alannys with admiration in her eyes. The babe was sleeping soundly in her arms as she laid in bed. She felt the smile that crept up on her face and knew she couldn't fight it. It had only been a fortnight ago that she had given birth to her, but she was still tired. It had been a long night, and she had felt her consciousness slip away a few times. She had heard Lady Stark's yells to help the girl and her babe survive, and in the end, they did.</p><p>Tulisa was to leave her chambers again today, try to get back on her feet, and help Lady Stark again, but she did not want to leave her daughter. But when the wet nurse entered her chambers and took Alannys from her, Tulisa got out of her bed too.</p><p>Changing out of her nightgown felt weird, as it was the only thing she had worn all that time. But the soft materials of her gown felt nice on her body. She braided her hair and kissed Alannys goodbye before she finally emerged from her bedchambers.</p><p>Winterfell was cold, different from the Crownlands. Even after almost eight years she still wasn't used to it. She had been used to running around in the flower fields with Aymee, braid crowns for their dear parents. Had her grandfather never participated in the Greyjoy rebellion, that would still be her life.</p><p>"Tulisa!" A small pair of arms lodged around Tulisa's waist and Tulisa looked down to see a head full of red hair. Sansa. She wrapped her arms around the oldest Stark girl too, "See, Arya, I told you she had not died!" Sansa let go of Tulisa to look at her younger sister, who was sitting near Robb a few meters away from them.</p><p>"It was just what I heard!" Arya defended herself and Tulisa heard Robb chuckle, "And you saw the wet nurses covered in blood too!"</p><p>"It is true, there was blood everywhere," Tulisa teased Sansa, and saw Arya grin, "I am lucky to have survived."</p><p>"When can I hold her?" Sansa asked excitedly, "I know she's just as gorgeous as you, our mother told us so." Tulisa blushed a bit hearing that and she heard Sansa giggle, "Will your mother come and visit us?" She turned to Robb before running over to him, "Her mother was a part of The mad king's court!"</p><p>"I am aware of that," Robb looked at Tulisa with a smile, "Why? Do you want to hear stories about it?"</p><p>"She just wants to hear about the knights and princes!" Arya sneered while Sansa told her to 'stay quite', "Your father fought with ours to try and save princess Lyanna, didn't he?"</p><p>"He did," Tulisa got closer to and sat down next to Arya, "He always told me stories about the glorious battles he fought." Arya's eyes grew wider while Sansa also sat down.</p><p>"And did your mother attend balls with the Targaryen princes? Did she dance with them?"</p><p>"Girls, I am sure Tulisa had had enough to endure these last few weeks." Ned Stark approached them with a smile on his face, "give her some space and enough time to heal." The girls nodded, "I think Speta Mordane was looking for you."</p><p>Arya sighed loudly as Sansa eagerly walked away, before standing up and following her. "Tulisa, It is good to see you out here."</p><p>"I have been feeling way better Lord Stark," Tulisa smiled, "Thanks to Lady Catelyn's great care." Ned smiled and bowed his head before excusing himself and leaving Tulisa and the oldest Stark boy alone.</p><p>"We were worried," Robb admitted when his father was out of sight, "Theon, Jon, and I. We had heard rumors and saw the ladies. Even my mother was worried. We stayed up all night waiting to hear any sort of news."</p><p>"I survived Robb, and so did my daughter," Tulisa smiled at him as she grabbed his hand.</p><p>"I had never seen Theon like that," Robb pointed out, to see if he got a reaction out of Tulisa. After having seen Theon worrying about her that night he had gotten a suspicion of who Alanny's father was, "He stormed out of the room."</p><p>"I was on the verge of death, they told me so," Tulisa confirmed, "Your mother was worried, she had broken into the tears next to me." Robb realized that Tulisa would not just give anything up, and saw Theon out of the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"Tulisa," Tulisa turned her head to the guy approaching her and stood up, "It's good to see you, alive."</p><p>"Yeah, Robb just told me that there had been, rumors," Tulisa said, "But both I and my babe are fine." She saw the small smile on Theon's face, and a smile threatened to creep on hers too. If it weren't for Robb behind them she would have kissed him right there.</p><p>"Lady Tulisa?" Tulisa looked past Theon to see Maester Luwin approaching them, "A letter arrived for you, from The Woodford." Tulisa walked past Theon now, altough she felt his hand on hers, while a smile crept on her face. It must be her lady mother about her child. Maester Luwin handed it to her and she ripped it open eagerly, her eyes flying over the letters.</p><p>Her mother had been executed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secret Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tulisa was accompanying Lady Stark and Maester Luwin as they went over the preparations for the king's visit. The girl had been following them through the courtyard while they discussed things for the visit. The cold wind hit her in the face and clutched her cloak tighter to her body.</p><p>Tulisa heard a small whimper and saw Summer, Bran's dire wolf, sitting next to a wall. "Gods, but they grow fast." The small wolf had blond fur and Tulisa had always thought they were all so sweet. They listened to everything the Starks said and she found it fascinating.</p><p>Catelyn turned her head to where the pup was looking as Maester Luwin and Tulisa stopped also to see what it was guarding. "Brandon!" Bran Stark, the second son of Catelyn and Ned, was just climbing down from a high wall. Tulisa could only assume he climbed up there to admire the view.</p><p>"I saw the king!" The boy explained happily, "He's got hundreds of people!" Tulisa felt a smile creep on her face at his excitement. Bran had always been the most adventurous of the Stark kids, although Tulisa could see Rickon grow up like that too.</p><p>"How many times have I told you?" Catelyn continued her rant when the boy landed on the roof of a small stall, "No climbing!"</p><p>"But he's coming right now, down our road!" The boy sounded marveled having seen the king and his men as he continued his way to the ground again. When Bran had finally put his feet on the ground again Catelyn leaned forward a bit to speak to him.</p><p>"I want you to promise me," She started, "No more climbing."</p><p>Bran looked down at his feet before turning his attention back to his mother, "I promise."</p><p>Catelyn stood up straight again, "Do you know what?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You always look at your feet before you lie," Catelyn reminded the boy on his little habit, in response, Bran laughed as his mother, "Run and find your father. Tell him the king is close."</p><p>Bran ran off, Summer following him closely as Catelyn returned to Tulisa and Maester Luwin, "He's quite the adventurer isn't he?" Tulisa asked Catelyn with a smile, thinking about all the other times she had seen the boy climb the walls of Winterfell.</p><p>"You can only hope Alannys won't turn out that way." Tulisa smiled at the mention of her daughter. Gods how she loved her, she could spend hours just looking at her. Catelyn had arranged that a wet nurse would watch the girl for the day so Tulisa could help the Starks, but Tulisa couldn't wait for it to be over.</p><p>Tulisa was to greet the king together with the rest of the Starks. She wouldn't stand next to them, but she would be there. The king, Robert Baratheon, had known her mother she had heard. Before her father had taken her away from King's landing.</p><p>Tulisa stood next to Theon Greyjoy, and the two of them shared a look before they looked away a smile on both their faces and Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard son. Tulisa had seen Arya approach with the helmet on from a few meters away until Ned had spotted her.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, hey," The Lord of Winterfell stopped his youngest daughter, "What are you doing with that on?" He took the helmet away from Arya and Tulisa couldn't help but chuckle. She had always been fond of the Stark kids, and how they treated her as if she wasn't their ward.</p><p>The king and his men made a big entrance. He had taken many of his soldiers and ministers with him. The first to arrive was prince Joffrey. Tulisa knew Sansa fancied him and was dreaming to be his queen one day. She also knew how much everyone else despised him.</p><p>A large carriage came in next. Tulisa assumed that's where the queen and her two youngest children, Tommen and Myrcella, were. The king rode in on horseback right behind them. Everyone in the courtyard kneeled for him.</p><p>The whole courtyard fell silent as they waited for the king to say something. Tulisa had heard the king approach them, more importantly, approach Ned. Tulisa had seen Ned rise again and took this as a sign that she could also stand up straight again.</p><p>"Your Grace," Ned greeted the king. It was followed by silence and the tension was thick.</p><p>"You've got fat." Tulisa couldn't help but smile, and she had to bit her tongue to prevent herself from laughing too hard when Ned made a small gesture to Robert. The two men laughed and embraced each other. "Cat!"</p><p>"Your Grace."</p><p>"Nine years," Robert looked at Ned, "Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"</p><p>"Guarding the north for you, your Grace," Ned stated, "Winterfell is yours." Tulisa watched as the queen emerged from her carriage with her ladies and her youngest children. She watched as the queen approached them, but stopped and watched them from a distance as Robert talked to the Stark children.</p><p>The queen was colder than Robert. "My queen," Ned and Catelyn both bowed for her.</p><p>"Take me to your crypt," Robert ordered, "I want to pay my respects."</p><p>"We've been riding for a month my love," Cersei tried to change his mind, "Surely the death can wait."</p><p>"Ned," Robert gestured for Ned to follow him to the crypts.</p><p>"Where's the imp?" Arya asked as the queen shot a look at Jon before walking away. Tulisa saw Cersei tell her twin brother, Jaimie, something but couldn't make up what from the distance.</p><p>Catelyn dismissed everyone once Robert and Ned were out of sight. "I saw the way she looked at you."</p><p>"It's something that'll follow you your whole life Snow," Theon chimed in with a grin plastered on his face. Gods that stupid grin. Tulisa just couldn't seem to ever get enough of him.</p><p>"Theon," Robb warned him as Tulisa followed the three boys.</p><p>"How has Ghost been doing? I see the pups have been growing fast," Tulisa changed the topic fast.</p><p>"You seem more worried about the growth of our dire wolves than your own child. You barely tell us anything about the girl," Robb remarked referring to how silent Tulisa had always been about Alannys.</p><p>"I'm a private woman," Tulisa simply told him, "Maybe I want her to stay my little secret."</p><p>"Can't keep her a secret if she grows up to be like her mother," Theon joked and Tulisa playfully hit him, "Won't surprise me if lords will appear from all over to ask for her hand in marriage."</p><p>"Or her mothers," Jon added, and Theon's smile disappeared, "Tulisa is still unmarried. Some lords do not care if their wife is still a virgin."</p><p>"Tulisa!" Tulisa stopped walking to turn to Catelyn, "Are you coming with me to check the arrangements?"</p><p>"Of course my lady," Tulisa smiled as Catelyn walked away.</p><p>"Arrangements for what?" Robb asked seeing the smile on the girl's face.</p><p>"A secret," Tulisa wouldn't say what it was they were planning just yet, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a duty to do." She walked away from the boys with a big smile plastered on her face. She decided to make a quick stop to her chambers to go and grab Alannys.</p><p>"Lady Tulisa!" The wet nurses seemed surprised seeing Tulisa back, "I was told you wouldn't be back for some time." Alannys was in the wet nurse's arms, Tulisa could see she had just awoken.</p><p>"It was finished faster than expected," Tulisa explained as she took her daughter from the girl's arm, "Hey there my little dove, did you have a good sleep?"</p><p>"She's been changed already," The girl informed Tulisa.</p><p>"Thank you." She turned around and reached for the door, "Lady Stark will tell you if your help is needed again." With those words she left her chambers, carrying her daughter in her arms.</p><p>Every time she took Alannys for a small walk the girl would look around with wide eyes. Tulisa found it endearing. As she was growing older she had been making more sounds. They weren't words just yet, but they would be soon enough.</p><p>Alannys's birth had been a hard one. Tulisa was convinced she would die at one point, but Lady Catelyn made sure she got the treatment she needed for her and the babe to survive. The announcement hadn't been a big one. Alannys was a bastard, after all, Tulisa never having said a word about her father.</p><p>She knocked softly on the wooden door of Catelyn's bedchambers and she opened it, letter in hand. "Come in." Tulisa stepped in the room, Alannys scanning the new room with her eyes, "You've brought her with you?"</p><p>"I just couldn't stand to be separated from her any longer," Tulisa proclaimed, "What's the letter about?"</p><p>"Your grandfather has sent it to confirm everything," Catelyn explained, "The betrothal. When Adelaide is set to ride to Winterfell. When the wedding will take place."</p><p>"The wedding will take place when they're both of age," Tulisa confirmed, "Otherwise they're both just too young."</p><p>"Are you sure Adelaide would be good for Bran?" Catelyn only wanted the best for her kids, and Tulisa had told her before about her younger sister who was conveniently Bran's age. She had heard good things about the child, and always remembered she was a calm babe.</p><p>"According to my mother's letters, she's joyful and full of life," Tulisa assured the woman, "I know they'll like each other."</p><p>"Then she is set to ride to Winterfell next week," Catelyn confirmed, "I'll ask Maester Luwin to send out a raven." Tulisa smiled to herself as she hugged Alannys just a little tighter. Her little sister was to be reunited with her. She hadn't seen Adelaide since she was a babe. Adelaide most likely didn't even remember Tulisa, but Tulisa remembered her.</p><p>"You might want to start getting ready," Tulisa looked up at Catelyn again, "It's a grand feast. There might even be a lord for you there."</p><p>Tulisa chuckled to herself, "Do not worry lady Stark. I have my eyes on someone already."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the feast of a lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tulisa had always loved dressing up, even as a small child. Her aunt and she would raid her mother's closet and grab the prettiest dresses made from the finest silk. They would dance in them for hours until one of the handmaidens had called them for something. Now she was watching as Sansa and Arya got the experience for real.</p><p>All the lords around them were getting so drunk it had surprised Tulisa no one had passed out yet or that any fights had happened. Sansa had been talking to one of her friends, Jeyne Pool when she had noticed Cersei eyeing her. She had excused herself from the table and walked up to the queen.</p><p>As soon as she sat down again she started to gossip with her friend, eyeing the young prince from time to time. Tulisa thought it was adorable to see Sansa like this. "Are you not enjoying yourself, Lady Blount?" Tulisa turned her head to face a smirking Theon, "None of these men satisfy your needs?"</p><p>"It is a feast for the king of the Seven Kingdoms, it would be obscene to test if they would," Tulisa talked back with an identical smirk on her face, "And besides, who says I need to get myself a husband? Maybe I enjoy my life like this."</p><p>"Is that the true reason? Or are you still having fun with someone else?" Tulisa hadn't even noticed that Robb was listening, but he had been eyeing the two for some time.</p><p>"That is my own private business!" Tulisa laughed as she took a sip of her wine. She had felt Theon's hand snuck around her waist, and didn't bother to slap it away. They were just joking around after all, right? And even if he wasn't she still wouldn't have, it's not like someone would see it.</p><p>"Arya!" Tulisa snickered when she was Arya had launched whatever she had been eating into Sansa's face, "It's not funny! She always does this!" Jeyne had started to wipe away the food from Sansa's face, "This was my favorite dress!"</p><p>Robb had gotten a stern look from his mother when he started to laugh with the others and walked over to Arya, "Time for bed." Arya whined as Robb pushed her past them.</p><p>"It is almost time to head back to bed isn't it?" Theon's arm got a tighter grip on Tulisa's waist, "Did Lady Stark have someone attend to Alannys."</p><p>"Yes. The whole night if needed," Tulisa smiled at the boy sitting next to her with a mischievous smile on his face. She felt his hand sneak a little lower.</p><p>"Then I'll think we'll excuse ourselves to my chambers." His hand had shifted from her waist to her hand and he grabbed it tightly as the two stood up, "Tulisa isn't feeling her best. If it's alright I'll help her back to her chambers."</p><p>The two didn't wait for an answer as they left the hall. "Not feeling my best? That the best you could come up with?" Tulisa teased Theon as they sprinted through the hallways to Theon's bedchambers. They stopped as Tulisa waited for an answer, but instead of answering Tulisa's question, Theon caressed Tulisa's cheek before kissing her.</p><p>Tulisa giggled as Theon deepened the kiss and managed the push her up against a wall. Thank the gods for the feast going on, or someone would have seen them. But right now the two were too caught up in each other to truly care, "So, Greyjoy, are you still taking me to your chambers, or are you just going to fuck me in this hallway?"</p><p>"Whatever it is the lady commands," Theon had stopped kissing her for only a few seconds to say that, but immediately went back to making out with her once he got the sentence out.</p><p>"I'd- Prefer- Your- Chambers." Tulisa got out between kisses and she felt Theon's arm grasp her waist before he finally disconnected their lips. Theon grabbed her hand again and quickly let her to his chambers.</p><p>Neither of them had wasted time getting each other out of their clothing or get on the bed. Tulisa had always joked that because he had been the one to do everything with her, he knew her body the best.</p><p>Tulisa felt comfortable in his arms. She knew she wasn't the only woman he took to bed, but he had been the only man she had been with. She had trusted him with everything since the day the two had met.</p><p>"You should reconsider what I said," Tulisa hummed in confusion, slowly falling asleep as Theon was tracing shapes on her back, "We could get married. Our houses aren't enemies."</p><p>"You'd really think my grandfather would approve of that?" Tulisa propped herself up on her forearms looking at Theon, "He was furious when he heard that I had a child. No matter which house you were from, he wants me and my sisters erased from history."</p><p>"That's going to be hard, who could forget a girl like you?" Tulisa smiled at him when he said that, "One day you're going to be my wife. I don't care what you're grandfather will say about it."</p><p>"Always the romantic one," Tulisa joked, "I'll keep you to that promise." Theon wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Tulisa felt her body becoming more and more tired with every passing second.</p><p>Tulisa had woken up the following morning Theon's arm now only loosely wrapped around her. She could have stayed like this forever if it wasn't for the knocking on the door.</p><p>"Theon, Lord Stark needs you at the-" The handmaiden stopped when both Theon and Tulisa sat up straight, Theon slowly pulling the covers over Tulisa to cover her, "Lord Stark needs you at the courtyard."</p><p>"I'll be there," Theon nodded and the handmaiden left the room, Tulisa getting out of bed when she left.</p><p>"I'll be heading back to take care of our daughter then," She smiled, "She'd appreciate feeling her father's love once every while."</p><p>"If we didn't have to sneak around it would be much easier," Theon shot back, smirk still evident on his face.</p><p>"Go be a good boy for Lord Stark," Tulisa pressed a quick kiss to his lips before leaving his chambers. Her bedchambers weren't far away from Theon's. As she entered she found a handmaiden half-asleep in a chair. She felt a wave of guilt when she remembered she had left the handmaiden here all night, wondering when she could leave.</p><p>"Lady Blount," The handmaiden sat up straight seeing Tulisa standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry that I fell asl-"</p><p>"It's not a problem," Tulisa assured the woman, "I was the one away all night. Thank you for tending to Alannys. I appreciate it." The handmaiden smiled before exiting Tulisa's chambers.</p><p>She watched as Alannys slept soundly in her crib, her small hands on the small toy her mother had send her when she had written to her about her pregnancy. Tulisa had always craved a quiet life, although living a life as a princess didn't sound the worst.</p><p>"Tulisa?" Tulisa looked up from her daughter to face Catelyn, "I can't seem to find Bran anywhere. Could you please help me look?"</p><p>"Of course My Lady," Tulisa stood up, "I don't want to bother the maiden-"</p><p>"Theresa?"</p><p>"Yes, her. I don't want to bother her again with watching my daughter."</p><p>"I could ask any other maiden, even Sansa would love to," Catelyn confirmed, "Or you could ask her father?"</p><p>"If I see him I will ask," Tulisa teased. Catelyn had always been kind to her, the woman had seen a broken child and decided to help her feel home. The two walked out of Tulisa's chambers and into the halls.</p><p>She had luckily run into Theon and noticed Catelyn looking around a bit, "Theon, Lady Stark had asked me if Alannys's father could tend to her. I have to help her with something and I didn't want to bother the same handmaiden over and over again."</p><p>"Did she now?" Theon teased, "Lord Stark doesn't need me anymore, I could tend to her for a bit. You did say she needed her father. "</p><p>"I truly appreciate it" Tulisa smiled at him as he walked away from her, "If I find any kind of injury on her it's over Greyjoy!" She walked up to Catelyn again, who seemed frustrated as she was unable to find her son.</p><p>"No one has seen him anywhere!" Catelyn looked around, "I have no idea where he can be!"</p><p>"He can't be that far, he's just a boy," Tulisa assured him, "Have you checked everyone's chambers?"</p><p>"Yes, we have. He wasn't anywhere in the castle," Catelyn confirmed, "I have no idea where he could be."</p><p>Tulisa had heard the small whines. She turned around to find Summer looking rather frantic. "Lady Stark. It's Summer." Tulisa walked up to her and the direwolf walked away, "I think she knows where Bran is."</p><p>The two women followed the small pup outside the castle walls. Tulisa had heard Catelyn's wails before she had seen the boy. Bran was on the ground and Tulisa looked at the tower. "Help me get him inside, now!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>